


No message

by horani



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, kyusung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horani/pseuds/horani
Summary: Kyuhyun's birthday is approaching, Yesung couldn't be happier to surprise his boyfriend with one of a kind gift... Short Kyusung fic to celebrate Kyu's birthday.  A crack with no plot, also a little bit of cringy fluff.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 3





	No message

**Author's Note:**

> I create my own timelines, it's "pure" fiction with unskilful writing.
> 
> Don't expect much, or anything at all. 
> 
> It's honestly gonna be trash. 
> 
> If you're unsatisfied with this story or life, you're not alone. 

– Hyung, don’t post anything on my birthday on sns, ok?

– Kyu… why not? – Yesung whined while he snuggled with his dongsaeng. He put his head on a crook of his neck.

– You always post something for all the members, but this time, please don’t. Not on bubble either. In a way, it’ll make me special, don’t you think?

Yesung nodded. They were going to spend the next night, which is a day prior to Kyuhyun’s birthday together, so he’ll be the first one to greet him anyway. Kyu changed position. They were laying in his bed, hugging under the cover, facing each other. They were both too tired to do anything else today. The cold weather made them both a little drained.

These small moments, when they were alone, so close to each other, made their bond even stronger. After many years of friendship and acting as platonic as they could, they snapped and became lovers 4 years ago.

After that, Kyu had to go to military and Yesung, to this day, thanks God, that his boyfriend was in public service, so they could spend that whole time together. The older laughed quietly remembering their first days as a couple, they were so insatiable, “well, we still are” Yesung thought and looked at his boyfriend. He placed a quick peck on his lips.

Kyuhyun wasn’t expecting that, he was actually dozing off, but a feather like touch of his lover made him open his eyes and kiss the older with all his might.

Their lips crushed, Jongwoon was more than eager to respond to the kiss, he parted his lips a little, so the younger’s tongue could invade his mouth. Their tongues danced and then fought for dominance. Yesung was the one to break the kiss.

– Kyu… ahhh – he moaned when his lover sucked on his lower lip – we really need to sleep, you have an early schedule tomorrow.

– You’ve started it, hyung – Kyuhyun smiled evilly – but you’re right – he yawned – we better sleep now.

Kyuhyun placed a kiss on top of Yesung’s bleached hair, they hugged even closer and slowly fell asleep.

*****

Yesung felt a cold breeze on his naked torso. He quickly opened his eyes and looked around. Kyu was long gone. “He must’ve went for his schedule”, the singer stretched his arms and crawled out of the bed. When they were spending the night together, the older always slept like a baby, either from exhaustion after sex, or because of his lovers loving embrace. When he was alone his insomnia always acted up. ”Maybe someday we’ll live and sleep together every night” The singer smiled to himself, someday.

Jongwoon had long day before him. He planned the whole birthday surprise for his boyfriend. On February 3rd the younger had so many things to do, that they’ve decided to omit any celebration, and reschedule it for today.

Yeye went out of the room, on his way to bathroom he spotted Hyukjae eating ramen.

– Hey – he greeted him.

– Fuck!!! – Eunhyuk almost jumped. – You scared me hyung! I was sure I’m all by myself here. And please, just wear something!

Yesung looked down, he was in fact only in his skimpy underwear, tight and leaving almost nothing to imagination. He blushed, even his ears became red.

– Hyukjae! Just don’t look….

– It’s hard not to, hahaha, sorry, sorry, bad choice of words, hahaha.

– I’m not hard – the older stated proudly.

This time it was the Jerry who blushed, he knew that Woon was big, but it always took him by surprise to actually see it.

– Anyway, just wear something. I almost choked and I don’t really feel comfortable seeing my roommates boyfriend not decent.

– Like you’ve never seen me naked…

The older finally went to the bathroom, he grabbed a t-shirt and some pants and looked at his phone. He had so many memos for today.

Pick up Kkuru’s cake  
Prepare the room  
Food  
Lingerie  
Song  
….  
“This damn list in neverending, ha?” Yesung sighed and smiled to himself. “Anything for my love.”

*****

Kyuhyun’s day was packed more than he thought, he initially was going to be home at 8 pm, but the show’s recording longed more than usually and he was over 3 hours late. At least he told his boyfriend via text, if not, Yesung would beat his ass so bad. “Hahahaha, I love him even when he’s all mad, pouting and scolding me”. Kyu couldn’t wait for the moment he takes his lover into his arms, Hyuk promised him to leave the dorms tonight, so they’ll probably have sex all night long, no need to be quiet.

He was smirking when he opened the door, but never in his wildest dreams he expected his boyfriend to wait for him at the entrance, only in mesh long shirt, fishnet tights and tight, black underwear, “wait… thongs?!”

The younger was staring at Yesung with open mouth. His hyung was kneeling on a floor, looking at him with those eyes that he loved dearly and not so innocent smile.

– Welcome home Kkuru – Jongwoon said seductively.

– Happy birthday to me…

With no more words the taller man pounced his lover. Yesung was now lying under him on the floor, looking disheveled and so hot.

– No, no, no – the older protested – Now, we eat, I made you something!

Woon knew what he was doing, he confused the younger and crawled from under him. Getting up he exposed his almost bare ass and even wiggled it in from of his lover's face. He wanted to rile Kyu up, to make the surprise even bigger.

– Now, now…– he said through his teeth – hyung, don’t make me wait, I want to bite that little, pale ass of yours, now!

– Hahahaha – the older laughed – later, love, now you will eat the chicken I cooked for you. Wookie taught me how, I dare say it’s delicious. It’s still hot, so you better eat it right away.

Kyuhyun was suspicious, he didn’t know what to think. Yesung looked like a snack, he was clearly aroused, but instead of pounding the older, he was forced to eat.

– Ok, it’s actually tasty, but hyung, what’s going on? Are you punishing me for coming too late? We both know what we need and how your outfit makes me feel, Jongwoon, please, I’m almost bursting.

– I know – Yesung smiled. – I can see your patience running out, wait just a couple more minutes, first you have to eat the cake, I ordered one from your favorite bakery, it’s almost midnight!

The older brought the cake, placed it in front of his lover and light the candles.

– Make your wish, love.

Kkuru was hungry, but so not for cake, he wanted to eat Jongwoon, suck on his dick, eat his ass, pierce whim with his own long shaft and make him a moaning mess, cummimg everywhere until his balls were empty. “Yup, that my wish” – he thought, looked at his lover and without shifting his eyes elsewhere, blown the candles.

Then, he took a little bit of frosting on his finger and made Yeye lick it. The older was doing it as if he was eating the most delicious cake in his life. Kyu’s other hand made his way to older’s crotch through the thin piece of fabric covering it, touching along his long, now fully erected cock, grabbing and pulling his balls, until Yesex whimpered.

– On your knees – the taller demanded. His boyfriend was more than happy to hear that. He gladly kneeled and opened him mouth.

Mr. Cho opened his fly, pulled his underwear lower and freed his erection. Jongwoon swallowed he saliva accumulated inside his mouth. He stuck his tongue out and waited for his beloved dick.

Kyu began thrusting his hips, making his lover cry from pleasure, choking on his long cock. He couldn’t stop himself, he was looking down on the older, drowining in pleasure. With every move he moaned harder and harder, moved at tremendous speed, till he spilled all his seed inside Yesung.

Yeye swallowed all he was given, not wasting anything.

\- Hyung, ha… ha… I’m so sorry – he found it hard to catch a breath – I didn’t mean… to be so… rough, did you cum form sucking me?

Woon couldn’t hide the wet spot and drips of his spill even if he wanted, not in this outfit. He only nodded and took Kkuru’s hand helping him to get up. He sat on younger’s lap.

– It’s midnight now, happy birthday, love – shorter man kissed his boyfriend, their kiss was heating them up, but it also so wholesome, they hugged.

– Now, for your gift… – “So this was not my gift” Kyu thought – I wrote and made something just for you… play it.

Yesung showed younger his phone, on screen was a song called “Only you”.

While the song played and Kyuhyun realized what it was about, his lover stood up and pulled his hand, leading him to the bedroom. The older opened the door and Kyu saw how the room looked, he was astonished by lighted candles, rose petals on the floor and a small satin box on the bed.

Jongwoon grabbed it and kneeled on one knee, holding Kyu’s hand in his.

– I wanted to confuse the hell out of you and I think it worked just fine. I didn’t want to wear formal clothes and make a big speech, because you love how kinky we both are, so here I am, kneeling, covered in my cum, making you listen to the song I made pouring all my love for you and asking you – he opened the box – to marry me, you big, evil, ungrateful, teasing,…

He couldn’t finish, Kyu had already taken him in his arms and began to shower him with kisses.

– And here I thought I would be the one asking you to marry me, hahaha, Yes!!!

This time they kissed for real, Kyuhyun might be full of himself, bet he was genuinely moved by older’s proposal. He loved every little bit of it, the lousy speech, the amazing, probably award-winning song, the way both of them looked, him with bare bottom and socks, Yesex at his finest, with clouded eyes and drip of Kyu’s cum at the corner of his mouth. It was so imperfect that made this moment perfect for them.

They put the rings on each other, intertwined fingers, and then brought their heads together until their foreheads met. They felt like this moment was an eternity, so happy and fullfilled.

– Ummm, Kyu, if you don’t mind, let’s continue what we started in the living room. – Jongwoon smiled seductively and pushed his fiance onto the bed, positioning himself on top of him. – You can finally strip me, like you wanted all this time!

– Are you reading my thoughts already, hubby?

– Hubby?

– Soon you’ll be my hubby, you can’t make me wait for too long! No matter what, I want a May wedding!

– Sure, whatever you want, hahaha. – Yesung agreed and kissed his soon to be husband. “May, ha? We better arrange US tour then…”

*****

As promised, Yesung didn’t post anything for Kyuhyun’s birthday on sns, instead he sent the messages to all their members, telling them the big news.

~The end~


End file.
